1. Field of the Invention
A holder for dental floss.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that as part of the regular care of teeth, the use of dental floss to remove food particles from between the teeth is highly recommended by the dental profession. Dental floss is sold in drug stores and elsewhere as a roll of floss which is unwound and cut into a length of dental floss resembling a length of thread, which is then applied to the teeth of the user by winding ends of the length of floss about two fingers, one of the right hand and the other of the left hand, manually stressing the free portion of the floss to a rectilinear configuration, and manipulating the floss between the teeth. This practice is wasteful of floss since the terminal ends of the length of floss are not used. In addition, at least one of the fingers of the user must be inserted into the mouth which is untidy and unsanitary, e.g. the finger becomes coated with saliva.
Thus holders for dental floss, especially in conjunction with a toothbrush, have been suggested in the prior art. In this case the handle of the oblong holder is grasped by the user, and the end of the holder on which the floss is mounted is inserted into the mouth. The holder is then manipulated to urge the dental floss between the teeth. Among the prior art relating to dental floss holders may be mentioned U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,378,017; 3,106,216; 2,784,722; 2,516,539; 2,233,936; 2,176,069; 2,113,439; 2,067,692; 2,029,031; 1,700,690 and 301,055.